


Masszázs

by Lilibell



Category: Birushana (Japan Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibell/pseuds/Lilibell
Summary: Misuzu lelkesen segít a hátfájós Kannán.





	Masszázs

\- Feküdj le nyugodtan – mutatott Misuzu a nem túl széles, egyszemélyes ágyra. Kanna bólintott, majd némi habozás után megvált a pólójától, és úgy feküdt hasra a puha matracra. Az ő futonjával összehasonlítva talán túl puha is volt, mindenesetre nem panaszkodott; érdeklődve fordította oldalra a fejét, és figyelte, hogyan fogja az énekes a kezébe a tubust, majd nyom a krémből a kezére.

Állítólag hátfájásra nagyon jó volt, legalábbis Misuzu azt mondta, mindig ezt használja, miután a bandatársa vendégeskedett nála és kikotyogta, hogy mostanában sokat fáj a háta. Eredetileg munkaügyben jött, de aztán maradt némi italra, a végén pedig Misuzu ágyán fekve kötött ki. Az énekes egyszerűen felé mászott, és helyet foglalt a dobos feneke alatt.

Kanna azért ezt már kicsit érdekesnek találta.

\- Muszáj közben rám ülnöd? – érdeklődött némi vihogás kíséretében. Talán megártott neki a sör, amivel a házigazda kínálta, mert amúgy nem volt benne biztos, hogy józan állapotában olyan viccesnek találná-e a testhelyzetüket.

\- Muszáj, mert így pont jól hozzád férek – magyarázta Misuzu, ami akár még hihetőnek is tűnt. Aztán az énekes elkezdte a másik férfi hátába és vállaiba masszírozni a krémet, ami olyan kellemesnek bizonyult, hogy Kanna inkább nem ellenkezett, hanem hagyta magát.

\- Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen jól tudsz masszírozni – jegyezte meg némi csend után.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem bánod meg – válaszolta erre az énekes. Hallatszott a hangján, hogy vigyorog.

\- Jó, de azt hittem, csak nagyzolsz.

\- Úgy ismersz engem, mint aki nagyzolni szokott?

Kanna visszafojtott egy kikívánkozó röhögést.

\- Nem, nem igazán – hazudta végül, és inkább a kellemes érzésekre koncentrált. Már-már ott tartott, hogy képes lenne elaludni, az sem érdekelte, hogy eredetileg abban egyeztek meg, Misuzu csak segít őt bekenni, aztán ennyi… szóval hirtelen arra eszmélt fel, hogy az énekes egész egyszerűen lejjebb húzza róla a nadrágját. Annyival lejjebb, hogy előbukkant a feneke; Kanna érezte, hogy a vér gyors tempóban száguldani kezd az ágyéka felé, ami megrémítette. Ő nem erre szerződött! Kezdte átkozni a döntését, hogy nem vette át a farmerjét, hanem egy melegítőnadrágban battyogott át a bandatársához.

\- Mit művelsz? – érdeklődött igyekezve hátrafordulni, de nem tudott egészen, mert Misuzu még mindig rajta tehénkedett. Ráadásul akkor az énekes láthatta volna Kanna farkát is, ami kellemetlenül kezdett megkeményedni annyitól, hogy rajta érezte a másik férfi pillantását… Elég ciki lett volna, úgyhogy végül is inkább hason fekve maradt.

\- Masszírozok – vágta rá ártatlan képpel Misuzu, és be is váltotta ígéretét. Még egy kis krémet nyomott a kezére, aztán elkezdte gyúrni Kanna pucér farpofáit, aki tágra nyílt szemmel bámult előre, de igazából egyáltalán nem is látta a falat.

\- Ott nem fáj – jegyezte meg elhaló hangon, viszont a másik férfit láthatólag ez egyáltalán nem zavarta.

\- Azért jólesik, nem? – kérdezte ő is halkabbra véve a hangerőt. Kanna önkéntelenül is felsóhajtott, amivel sikeresen elárulta magát, pedig ő tényleg nem akart élvezkedni, legalábbis nem így, ebben a helyzetben, és főleg nem Misuzuval…

\- A-azt hittem, hetero vagy… - nyögte Kanna, mikor a bandatársa széthúzta a fenekét. Tudta, hogy Misuzu a lyukat sasolja, aminek gondolatára egészen kemény lett a farka. Tényleg sosem hitte volna, hogy ez megtörténhet… Kényelmetlenül izegni-mozogni kezdett, hogy a lüktető merevedése némi stimulációt kaphasson, ez azonban nem kerülte el Misuzu figyelmét sem.

\- Hetero vagyok – válaszolta az énekes, majd az egyik hüvelykujjával erőteljesen, többször is végigsimított Kanna lyukacskáján, aki erre megremegett. – A kivétel erősíti a szabályt.

\- Na és honnan veszed, hogy én meleg vagyok? – kérdezte tovább okvetetlenkedve Kanna, mire a másik férfi felnevetett.

\- Máskülönben miért lennél teljesen kész attól, hogy a seggedet markolászom?

Sajnos ebben volt ráció. A dobos égő arcát a párnába rejtette, miközben Misuzu tovább simogatta. Csak akkor emelte fel ismét a fejét, ami egyébként nagyon jó ötlet volt, ha levegőt akart venni, mikor érezte, hogy a másik férfi leszáll róla, és egyben az ágyról. Kíváncsian, talán kissé csalódottan is pillantott fel az énekesre, aki a közeli szekrényben kezdett kutakodni. Amiket elővett, az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre tette; Kanna eltátotta a száját, ahogy megpillantotta a hatalmas adagnyi síkosítót. Kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy Misuzu tényleg annyira nem szokott fiúkkal szexelni, mint ahogy állította… Aztán következett egy csomag gumi, meg egy… nos, eléggé dildónak tűnő valami, mindenesetre érdekes alakja volt.

Kanna elbambulva hagyta, hogy a másik férfi lerángassa róla a nadrágot, és kissé megborzongott, de még mielőtt fázni lett volna ideje, Misuzu odalépett mellé. Rajta is melegítőnadrág volt, amiben már sátrat vert a kemény farka. Kanna felpillantott az énekesre mintegy engedélyért, aztán nyelt egy nagyot, és teljes figyelmét Misuzu merevedésének szentelte. Először próbaképp megsimogatta a nadrág anyagán keresztül, aztán kibújtatta a börtönéből; valamiért azon se lepődött meg, hogy a férfi nem viselt alsót.

Misuzu közben a síkosítóért nyúlt, és amíg Kanna verni kezdte az énekes farkát, ő egyik ujjával belehatolt a dobosba.

Kanna akaratlanul is felnyögött; túlságosan vágyott már erre. Felbátorodva vette a szájába a kezében tartott merevedést, és ízlelgette azt, mint valami nyalókát. Legalább olyan finomnak is találta.

\- Állj négykézlábra – szólt rá némi kölcsönösen kellemes tevékenység után Misuzu. A dobos azonnal engedelmeskedett, felemelkedett a térdére és könyökére, Misuzu pedig kihúzta belőle az időközben két ujját, majd kezébe vette a dildót. A másik férfi végignézte, ahogy az énekes gumit húzott rá, öntött rá a síkosítóból, végül pedig bepozícionálta. Kanna halkan sóhajtott fel, ahogy az eszköz belécsusszant; könnyű dolga volt, a dobos eléggé tág volt hozzá, és a játékszer sem volt túl vastag.

Misuzu lassan kezdete el mozgatni, de ahogy egyre gyorsított, közben a saját farkát verve a másik kezével, Kannában hirtelen eltalált egy olyan pontot, amitől az csillagokat látott. A dobos farka láthatólag megrándult, ő maga pedig levegőért kezdett kapkodni. Misuzu ezek után alaposan ügyelt rá, hogy minden mozdulatával eltalálja azt a pontot… Kanna önkéntelenül is a saját merevedése után nyúlt, és ahogy verni kezdte, rövid időn belül egész egyszerűen elélvezett, rá az énekes ágyára, de abban a pillanatban kisebb gondja is nagyobb volt ennél.

Kanna kissé szégyenkezve, még remegős lábakkal tápászkodott fel az ágyról, miután a másik férfi kihúzta belőle a dildót.

\- Ööö… bocs az ágyad miatt… – motyogta. Misuzu arcáról nem igazán lehetett leolvasni, hogy haragszik-e.

\- Ledolgozhatod a tisztító árát – mondta az énekes. Kanna pirulva bólintott, és letérdelt az énekes elé; egy pillanatra megint egymás szemébe néztek, a dobos igyekezett úgy végignyalogatni a másik férfi makkját, de aztán kénytelen volt lesütni a szemét, annyira zavarba jött. Mégiscsak a bandatársáról volt szó… akivel egyáltalán nem kellett volna ilyen viszonyba kerülniük, de most már mindegy volt. Kanna igyekezett nem erre gondolni, miközben mindent beleadott a szopásba.

Ha viszont azt hitte, ennyivel megússza, nagyot tévedett. Misuzu egy idő után az ablakhoz terelgette a dobost; Kanna rákönyökölt a párkányra, miközben kitolta a fenekét. Tudta, mi következik, és valahol mélyen annyira nem is bánta, végül is az a játékszer olyan kicsi volt… Misuzu farka nagyobb, ahogy óvatosan belehatolt és megtöltötte belülről, majd lassan mozogni kezdett benne, ki-be. Az énekes párszor erősen rácsapott Kanna fenekére, ami kellemes-csípősen sajogni kezdett; mintha az énekes tudta volna, mire gerjed a másik férfi.

Kezdett félelmetessé válni a dolog, mindenesetre a dobos megint keményedni kezdett. Nagyokat szusszant, ahogy a másik férfi egyre gyorsabban dugta hátulról, az ágyéka minden egyes lökésnél csattant egyet a fenekével érintkezve. Kanna megragadta a saját hímtagját, ami fél percen belül ismét kemény lett teljesen. A dobos összeszorította a szemhéját, és igyekezett csak az élvezetre koncentrálni. Tudta, hogy Misuzu nem bírja már soká, de nem akarta, hogy azelőtt elmenjen, hogy ő kiélvezhette volna a helyzetet…

Az énekes hirtelen kihúzta magát belőle. Kanna hátranézett; még nem történhetett meg, azt csak észrevette volna… és tényleg nem. Az énekes megragadta a bandatársa csuklóját, és maga után húzta, talán kissé durvábban is, mint szükséges lett volna, Kannának azonban még ez is bejött. Engedelmesen feküdt a hátára a kanapén, amihez az énekes vezette; Misuzu letérdelt a lábai közé, és ismét beléhatolt. A szőke férfi ezúttal maga vette kezelésbe a dobos farkát, aki nagyokat sóhajtva dőlt hátra, és csak azért fohászkodott, hogy még sokáig ne legyen vége.

Nos, ez annyira nem jött be, mert az énekes végül nem bírta tovább, elélvezett. Kanna kissé csalódottan figyelte, hogyan húzódik ki belőle Misuzu, majd szabadul meg a használt gumitól, közben verte a farkát, de az már nem ugyanaz volt. Szerencsére az énekes ezek után sem feledkezett meg róla, kerített egy törölközőt, arra felültette a másik férfit, majd helyet foglalt mellé a kanapéra, miután letörölgette magát és belebújt a nadrágjába. A keze rákulcsolódott Kanna kissé kókadásnak induló merevedésére, ami szépen lassan visszanyerte eredeti keménységét. Misuzu addig verte, amíg Kanna is el nem élvezett, rá a hasára.

\- Kétszer is elmentél – állapította meg Misuzu, miközben vidám fénnyel a szemében figyelte a hasát letakarító dobost. – Kezdek féltékeny lenni.

\- Leszopjalak megint? – érdeklődött Kanna, a kezében megállt a zsebkendőhalom. Az énekes egy fél pillanatra elgondolkodott az ajánlaton, aztán inkább nevetve paskolta meg a bandatársa vállát, mielőtt felállt volna, hogy eltakarítsa az üres dobozokat és a zsepiket az asztalról.

\- Majd ha legközelebb átjössz. De akkor szavadon foglak.

\- Jó – kúszott enyhe pír Kanna orcáira.


End file.
